


Caring and Judging

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: NCIS
Genre: cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt:  Hi, ¿Can you do a imagine with the prompts 2 and 4 and with Gibbs, please? 2:  “Yes, because I care so much.” 4:  “Don’t judge me!”





	Caring and Judging

“Why are you doing this?” I asked Gibbs pulled me toward him as we were in a beautiful park with lights.

“Because I care so much,” He said smiling and pulling me to kiss me. Just as we separate I that there was a lake to our left and wiggled out of his arms and ran over. I picked up a couple of rocks and tried, but failed to skip them.

“Don’t judge me, Gibbs!” I said as I heard him laughing behind me. Then, I felt him behind me as he taught me how to skip stones. “You know, I really like this.”


End file.
